The city of forgotten secrets
by candyfreak1578
Summary: a story about two girls finding out who they really are. along the way they meet the characters of the mortal instruments series. this is a story you wont regret reading! trust me!


The City of Forgotten Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

To read the first chapter go to this link: .net/s/7645788/1/

My friend and I are writing a story together from our own charater's points of views. Im character is Rebecca and hers is jenna. Hope you like our stories

Chapter two

Rebecca's P.O.V

When my sister Jenna and I got home we ran upstairs to our bedroom and got ready to go to Pandemonium. It's a club that we always like to go to ever since we turned 18. Jenna re dyed her hair purple with white tips on the bottom. Everyone at school thought she was weird. I was always the one who could make friends easily but Jenna was the one who took everyone too seriously. But I hated when people talked about her like she is some freak!

She is such a wonderful girl, smart, kind (when u get to know her) and just an amazing person. But everyone usually saw her as the punk that no one wanted to be friends with. But Jenna didn't care; she just did whatever she wanted. That is what I admired about my sister. Well she isn't genetically my sister. Her parents both died when she was born so my mother and father adopted her. I'm 3 months older than her and I never let her forget that! It's funny when she gets mad about it.

"Are u even ready yet?" asked Jenna from the washroom. I had been too caught up in my thoughts to even think about getting dressed.

"No but I'm getting ready now" I shouted. "ok but hurry up" yelled Jenna.

I went to my closet and couldn't decide on what to wear. In the end I picked a red strapless dress that was above my knee and when nice and tight to my body to show off my hour glass figure. I accessorized it with a black leather biker jacket, black ankle leather ankle boots with a peak toe, a silver hand purse and my favourite sun necklace. And to top it all off, red lipstick. I let my long, straight, light brown hair down to give that sexy dramatic look.

I ran down stairs and sat at the door waiting for Jenna. Funny how she told me to hurry up, when I was way faster than her.

As I sat by the door and I started to float into my thoughts. I was thinking about the other world I had just found out about last week. A world with vampires, werewolves, shadow hunters, demons, angels and more supernatural things. Somehow I and Jenna were a part of that world. I found out from one of my father's old boxes that he kept in his office.

I was bored last week and I wondered into his office and found the box on top of his desk. It was filled of information about this other world. I hadn't told Jenna yet because I still wasn't sure about it. Even I'm still not sure about it.

The sound of Jenna running down the stairs removed me from my thoughts. We gave each other complements when we saw each other. I opened the door as we both said good bye to our mother and ran off in a taxi on our way to Pandemonium.

oOo-oOo-oOo

When we got to the club the bouncer let us in. Jenna and I started dancing when she asked me which guy I thought was cute. She pointed to 3 guys but I caught my eye on a tall handsome brunet boy. I pointed to him and we both snickered. Jenna said she had to go to the washroom and left but I wasn't paying that much attention to her. I started walking towards the guy. I tapped him on the shoulder. he turned around revealing his beautiful green emerald eyes. They were so beautiful to look at!

"hi! I'm Rebecca." I said to him.

"hello! I'm Benjamin. But my friends call me Ben." He said with a grin. His smile is so contagious that I smiled back.

"well it is very nice to meet you" I said.

"Likewise" Ben said as he smiled again. "Would u care to dance?" he asked me.

I felt like my heart would explode and melt when he touched my hand. "I would love to" I said. We danced for almost a minute until I felt my necklace fill me with terror and pain. My sun necklace and Jenna's moon necklace and always allowed us to know what each other felt in a situation. We didn't understand it but we went with the flow. I touched my necklace and stopped dancing.

"Oh no!" I said in a hushed tone. Ben noticed that I stopped dancing. "what's wrong?" he said in a protective voice. It kind of scared me. "my, my sister" I said. he gave me a 'what are you talking about look' when I replied to him. I knew what I had to do. I ran away from him and into the girl's washroom. I looked under every stall and didn't find Jenna's combat boots. I started to get really worried. I ran out of the washroom looking around the club. Jenna was nowhere to be found. Then all of a sudden a hand was wrapped around my mouth.

"be quiet and follow my lead if u want to see your sister again. "said the rough voice. I turned around to see the spiky green hair boy that Jenna pointed out earlier.

"ok I'll go with you." I said in a bitter voice. I hated this guy for taking my sister. We walked along the walls where no was. Everyone was dancing on the dance floor. I was hoping that Ben would have noticed me gone so he could help me but I didn't see him. Once we got to the cleaning closet, the green spiky hair guy shoved me in side of it. For a cleaning closet, it was pretty big. I walk into the room and saw Jenna all tied up lying in the corner unconscious. She looked so helpless and it made me sad and angry. As fast as I could, I grabbed my dagger that I carried in my purse since I learned about the supernatural world. And I attacked the spiky green hair guy. We learned self defense in school last year so I was pretty good in this field.

"oh look what we have here! A girl trying to be the hero. Ha!" he spat. He went to punch me in the face but I ducked in time. I stabbed him in the back when he turned around. Then all of a sudden he cried out in pain, fell to the floor and vanished into nothing. I looked up to see 5 people standing there; Ben was one of them and he was the one who killed the spiky haired guy.

"are you ok Rebecca?" said Ben. "yeah I'm fine" I stuttered. The black haired boy standing behind Ben spoke.

"you're very handy with that danger" and then he smiled. "thanks…" I said un surely. Then I remembered Jenna.

"Jenna!" I cried as I ran over to her. I un tangled her from the ropes and propped her up on the wall behind her.

"oh Jenna!" I sobbed. I didn't know what to do. "what was that thing?" I asked Ben. "a demon" he said. "so it's true? That the world of shadow hunters, demons, and angels exist?" I asked him. He looked at me surprised and said "yes".

Jenna still lay unconscious on the floor. I had to wake her up. The black haired boy came over to where Jenna and I were.

"she might wake up in a few minutes. Looks like she was it on the head." He said. And that's when it hit me. If Jenna passed our when she was hit on the head then she would wake up when I hit her on the head.

"I'm sorry for this" I said. Then I punched her I the face really hard. She woke up punching the black haired boy in the face too. It was a pretty funny sight to see.

That's the end of my chapter cause zelinkalwys4ever wanted to write the 3rd chapter from here . in the next chapter we'll find out who are the 4 people with Ben? And what part do Rebecca and Jenna have in the supernatural world?

Please review my story if u would like more :D 3 I love reading ur reviews. Hope u liked my chapter!


End file.
